


La serpe malfidata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post-War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry e Draco sono adulti, divorziati e amanti da molti anni, eppure Malfoy continua ad essere un Serpeverde diffidente nei confronti del 'suo' Grifondoro.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challengePairing Draco/Harry.Rating: per forza rossoPrompt: "Potter, mi spieghi perché in camera tua c’è un reggiseno?"Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter





	La serpe malfidata

 La serpe malfidata

Draco strinse i pugni, socchiuse le labbra mostrando i denti bianchi e si voltò. Sentì la porta aprirsi, assottigliò gli occhi e inspirò. Il petto gli si alzava e abbassava irregolare.

“Bentornato a casa, Potter” sibilò. L’auror sbatté gli occhi, entrò e si chiuse la porta. Si girò appendendo le chiavi e si sollevò gli occhiali, una ciocca di capelli neri gli sbatté contro la cicatrice.

“Di solito non mi fai visita prima del finesettimana Malfoy” sussurrò. Si voltò, arrossì e infilò le mani nelle tasche della casacca nera.

“Ti mancavo così tanto?” sussurrò seducente. Il giovane uomo dai capelli biondo platino sbuffò e si voltò di scatto.

“Quando ho detto che potevamo essere qualcosa di più che amanti mi sono sbagliato. Mai fidarsi di un ex-Grifondoro” ringhiò. Si girò, raggiunse la finestra della casa e fece una smorfia. Appoggiò la tesa contro il vetro e guardò il cielo grigio e uggioso all’esterno. Gocce di pioggia scendevano lungo i vetri.

“Si può sapere cosa è successo? Tua moglie è venuta a riprendersi i ragazzi?” domandò Harry, avvicinandosi al purosangue. Draco si voltò di scatto e tirò un pugno al davanzale, sentendo la mano pulsargli.

“Potter, mi spieghi perché in camera tua c’è un reggiseno? Mi spieghi perché mi tradisci con una donna?!” urlò. Harry sbuffò, si passò le mani tra i capelli e scosse il capo.

“Lili Luna non è più una bambina e durante la settimana viene a trovarmi. E’ suo, come è suo il manico di scopa sotto il divano e l’orsacchiotto nel bagno” sussurrò. Draco avvampò, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e sgranò la bocca. Harry gli si avvicinò, gli sbottonò i pantaloni e gli sollevò la casacca nera vedendoli cadere a terra. Si mise sulle punte e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Ora ti meriti una punizione, mio caro geloso senza fiducia” soffiò. Draco ghigno, gli passò un braccio intorno al collo e tolse la bacchetta dalla cintura. Fece  _evanescere_  i vestiti del compagno e gli accarezzò il gluteo nudo tenendo la bacchetta tra due dita, Harry ne sentì il manico ruvido sfregare sulla sua pelle nuda.

“E che pegno dovrei pagare, Potter?” domandò. Sciolse l’abbracciò e indietreggiò spostandosi di lato, Harry sbatté gli occhi perdendo la presa e si voltò vedendo l’altro superarlo. Si girò e vide Malfoy voltando a sua volta, avvicinarsi e mettersi davanti a lui.

“Beh, mia cara serpe, dimostrami che sei ancora capace di marchiare il territorio con il tuo veleno” lo sfidò.

Draco sorrise, lo baciò e mosse le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro. Le strofinò con forza, fino ad arrossarle ad entrambe, leccò quello inferiore e gli mie la lingua in bocca. Harry spinse con la sua, strusciò il suo corpo contro quello del Malfoy che sentì il membro bruciargli e pulsare nei boxer. Si sentì il fragore di un tuono e il cielo fu illuminato da un bagliore giallastro. Harry strinse le guance del compagno tra le sue mani, sentì il verso di un gufo nella canna fumaria. Accarezzò il petto di Malfoy che gli lasciò andare il fondoschiena e fece scomparire anche i propri vestiti. Il verso del gufo risuonò nella stanza insieme a un battito d’ali. Draco baciò ripetutamente il collo di Harry e gli lasciò una serie di succhiotti, Potter gli strinse il capezzolo tra pollice e indice con una mano e usò l’altra per passarla sul membro eccitato del compagno sentendo a su volta il proprio bruciare. Malfoy ghignò, lo afferrò per una spalla e conficcò le unghie fino a sentirlo gemere. Lo strattonò e lo spinse contro la finestra, Harry si appoggiò al davanzale con i gomiti arrossandoli. Gridò nel momento in cui il Serpeverde entrò con forza dentro di lui. Ci fu un’esplosione e il saettare di una lingua. La voce dell’ex-moglie Ginny risuonò nella stanza e i frammenti bruciacchiati della strillettera si sparpagliarono sul pavimento.

“Dove sono i soldi?! Hermione ha detto che hai già ricevuto lo stipendio questo mese! James ha bisogno di andare dai guaritori, si è rotto il naso e Albus è ripieno di brufoli!”. Draco tappo le orecchie di Harry, entrò più a fondo e il Potter gemette. Malfoy rise e gli leccò l’orecchio, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso pallido arrossato. Harry gorgogliò, strinse con le dita davanzale con entrambe le mani e gettò indietro il capo sentendo le dita dell’altro gelide strofinargli sul petto o sui fianchi. Le gambe gli tremavano, si appoggiò contro Draco che lo so sostenne appoggiandolo contro il suo corpo. Venne, macchiando di sperma l’altro, il liquido biancastro colò lungo le loro gambe.

“Dimostrato, spaccone di un Grifondoro” mormorò con voce roca Draco.


End file.
